


and the snakes start to sing

by SparkleMoose



Series: cut the red sun from me [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Iedolas is a Terrible Parent, Medical Trauma, Physical Abuse, Pre-Femslash, there will be a happy ending just not right now, things get better later in the series I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMoose/pseuds/SparkleMoose
Summary: Hesperia has always wanted to be a good daughter.Iedolas doesn't want a daughter, he wants a weapon and he'll do anything to create one.
Relationships: Ifrit (Final Fantasy XV) & Original Female Character(s), Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Original Female Character(s)
Series: cut the red sun from me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536952
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	and the snakes start to sing

**Author's Note:**

> HEED THE WARNINGS.
> 
> HEED THEM.
> 
> THEY ARE THERE FOR A REASON.

Hesperia thinks she knows what love is. Her father feeds her, calls her a pretty thing and pats her on the shoulder when she does something pleasing. It doesn’t matter that he has no interest in her drawings, that he tells her to shut up when she sings. He is her father and he loves her.

Hesperia is ten years old and thinks that she knows what love is.

* * *

Hesperia knows her father is a busy man. She knows that as the princess of an evergrowing empire she has to be useful, she has to help her empire in whatever way possible. Hesperia thinks she’s doing a good thing, giving small gifts of food to the maids and servants. She knows that ever since the Blizzard had covered their lands that many are struggling to make ends meet.

The Imperial Princess thinks she is doing something to help. She doesn’t understand why her father seems to think otherwise.

Her cheek still stings from where his hand had connected with her face and while she doesn’t understand why he hit her she knows it must have been because she was bad.

Only bad girls get hit after all.

Hesperia doesn’t want to be a bad girl. And when her father hands her off to his General’s to be trained she doesn’t complain no matter how much it hurts.

She’s a good daughter. She has to be.

* * *

Hesperia is twelve when she meets the Oracle. She is twelve and a Good Daughter, she has seen battlefields, watched men die by her lance and her gun and she thinks that it’s worth it for even the mildest praise from her father.

She’s a weapon, but that’s what her people need, that’s what her father needs so it’s okay.

The Oracle, Luna, blinks up at her and Hesperia wonders if Luna has always been so pretty.

“You’re Hesperia?” Luna asks, her head tilted though fear shines through her eyes.

“Yes,” Hesperia says, “I am. You’re the Oracle.”

“I’m Luna,” the blond girl stresses and Hesperia wonders why the other girl put such stock in her name.

Hesperia blinks at her.

“You’re weird,” Hesperia tells Luna.

“So are you,” Luna says and Hesperia knows that what Luna says is true. Hesperia aches something fierce with each life she takes and she doesn’t know why but she does know that she shouldn’t.

Her father’s general’s don’t.

She shouldn’t either.

Hesperia keeps visiting Luna.

“Do you like sweets?” Luna asks one day, “I was- I was allowed into the kitchens today and I brought up some cupcakes.”

Hesperia cocks her head to the side and stares at Luna.

“I don’t remember,” Hesperia admits.

Shock writes itself on Luna’s face and Hesperia lets the other girl grab her and push her into a chair. Luna moves over to the small fridge in her room and comes back with two cupcakes.

“Take both,” Luna orders, “Their yours.”

“You should have one,” Hesperia argues, “You’re the one that got them.”

“I am,” Luna agrees, “But how are you going to pick a favorite if you don’t try both.”

Hesperia frowns before an idea crosses her mind. She bends down and pulls a knife from her boot. Ignoring how Luna flinches at the sight she cuts both cupcakes in half.

“There,” Hesperia says, satisfied, “Now we both get half.”

Luna looks at her and laughs. “ ‘Peria,” she says, “You are the best.”

* * *

Nothing good lasts forever. And it was only a matter of time before Iedolas found out that Hesperia liked someone.

It was only a matter of time before he did something about it.

Luna is talking, telling Hesperia about the Astrals as her hands weave braids into the Imperial Princess’s hair.

“Ifrit the Infernian,” Luna says, “Was Shiva’s lover.”

“They broke up?”

Luna laughs. “Something like that, rather-” The door slams open causing the shelves on the wall to rattle and the contentment Hesperia had felt disappears in an instant as she recognizes Glauca standing in the doorway.

Her purple hair falls from Luna’s hands, the braid unfinished as Glauca strides forward he stops in front of the two sitting girls.

“Lunafreya Nox Fleuret,” the warped voice comes, “Come with me.” Hesperia can’t explain what happened next, why she suddenly stood and blocked Luna from Glauca’s view, All she knows is that she is afraid of what Glauca will do to the Oracle, terrified of what could become of her-

of her friend.

“Leave her alone,” Hesperia tells Glauca. She can feel the gaze boring down on her from behind his mask, can feel the way he looks at her and deems her useless because she’ll never be the weapon he is.

Glauca doesn’t answer, his hand lands heavy on Hesperia’s shoulder and he throws her into the wall hard enough that the last thing she feels before she loses consciousness is the warmth of blood seeping through her hair.

The last thing she hears is Luna’s scream.

* * *

Hesperia wakes to white walls and a cell.

She hates that she knows where she is, that she has seen the cells from the outside before but she never thought that she would see the inside of one.

Her father loves her after all. He wouldn’t put her in one unless she deserved it but Hesperia is a Good Daughter so why is she in a cell?

Why has her father given her to Verstael of all people? She’s been good she hasn’t helped anyone in ages why is she here-

The burning at the back of her eyes signal tears and she lets them fall, not truly aware of why she’s crying.

* * *

They make her kill. They train her and make her kill. The strap her to stretchers and shove needles into her and she screams but its muffled by the gag in her mouth. After, they make her fight until she collapses. They make her fight until her arms tremble and her knees quake. Until her eyes drop and the lance falls from her grip.

They make her until she’s almost dead. Hesperia is certain of that.

She wishes she knew what she did wrong.

She wishes that she still had Luna.

* * *

They put her in front of the Infernian and it is then she realizes that they want her to die. She stills, the lance in her hand heavier than rock and she wonders-

Did her father ever love her? She doesn’t have an answer, she wants to believe that he did but Hesperia is going to die and she doesn’t have time to find the answer.

Ifrit looks at her, and she wonders what he sees. But Hesperia is tired, tired, and lonely and afraid and she wants Luna and her gentle touch. She wants to eat cupcakes with her friend again, she wants to listen to the maids gossip and laugh with her before they all became afraid of her.

Hesperia wonders, as Ifrit comes closer, as his flames lick her skin, if this is what the sun felt like.

She can’t remember.

“You’re warm,” she tells Ifrit, afraid but calm. It is as though she is there but not.

She sets her lance on the ground and leans closer to the gods fire.

What do you want? she thinks she hears him ask.

“I want to see the sun again,” Hesperia tells the god, “I want to eat cupcakes with Luna and give food to the maids. And I want to hear people laugh. I want-” a sob rips itself out of her throat “-I want a home.”

I want to be loved, is what she doesn’t say, for what could love a monster like her?

The god looks at her.

She thinks thats how a father should look at someone.

That’s her last thought as fire engulfs her vision.

* * *

Later, she picks her way out of the rubble.

Later, she stumbles through the cold with snow melting beneath her feet.

The sun rises, the world turns and she doesn’t know what to do.

Insomnia, the god in her head whispers.

Luna, Hesperia thinks, I want to see Luna. Yet she thinks of slamming doors and being forced to kill.

She thinks of cages and her father.

“Insomnia,” she says softly, to herself, “To Insomnia.”

She wonders if the Noct Luna liked so much is still there.

She wonders if she’ll be made to fight there as well.

**Author's Note:**

> tis a series my good dude. even if this one is a oneshot.  
also the ship is in fact luna/hesperia  
ur welcome


End file.
